


Dank Ass Lovers

by Celestte



Category: LAWN (Leah n Vaughn)
Genre: F/M, LMAO, Other, its a terrible inside joke, please no one read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestte/pseuds/Celestte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"its ya boy leroy n im here 2 tell u my mcfreakin love story with some basic @$$ guy w/ long hair but hes cool. "<br/>(No one read this, this is a joke omg its terrifyingly weebish)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IF UR READING THIS N UR NOT ONE OF MY DANK FRIENDS

     The first bell rang and Vaughn had barely put on his indoor shoes. He was running through the school when a teacher suddenly scolded him for dirtying the school floors with his sneakers that he had basically ruined last week by playing soccer with his friends. With the time taken by his constant but half hearted apologizing, the second bell had already passed. Ignoring the teacher's words, he rushed off towards the stair case and took the stairs by twos. Since he was a third year in junior high, he was on one of the very top floors which was not ideal in this situation. He had finally made it to the floor which his classroom was in and could barely see the door before the third and final bell began to ring.

     "Goddammit," Vaughn muttered under his breath and made a mad dash towards the door of his classroom.

     He couldn't tell what was happening then except that he must have fell forward. He opened his eyes and realised he was on his hands and knees on the ground... crouching above a girl. The girl looked about as shocked as he was. He promptly stood up and offered to help the girl up, but she refused and walked away from him without a word. Embarrassed, he stalked away to his desk where his friend, Melanie, was doubled over in silent but painful laughter.

     "It wasn't funny, Mel, that was embarrassing as hell!" Vaughn growled. Melanie let out a small giggle and looked up at Vaughn.

     "You just clobbered the new girl to the ground and created a fool of yourself. It was hilarious." She replied, using all her strength to hold back her laughter for the sake of her friend's dignity.

     "New girl?" He questioned and looked back to where the girl had walked off. It was true, he hadn't seen her before. She had dark brown hair which went to the small of her back and it was slighty curled at the end. He couldn't see her face but he could indeed see her butt- Vaughn shook his head and got all those "dirty thoughts" out of his mind. He was just looking at her calves, that's all, not her butt or anything.

     "What's her name?" He asked while still looking at her "calves".

     "Her name is Leah Fleishman. You would've known that if you were here by the first bell." Mel sighed, "you're always late. Why don't you try setting an alarm clock for once?"

     "I dunno, maybe next week."

     "That's what you said last week." Vaughn turned back to face Mel and lowered his head in defeat.

     "Yeah, I know." 

  The teacher walked in and everyone took their seats.   "Hello, class, as you may have noticed, we have a new student today. Please come up here, Leah." She said. Leah's chair scraped against the wooden floor as she made her way to the front of the class, Vaughn's eyes on her rocking calves the entire time.

     "My name is Leah Fleishman and I am 14 years old. I wish to be friends with all of you." she did a little bow and returned back to her seat.

     "Leah just transferred here from white-hetero-cis-scum land, so please welcome her to basic-ass-fuqboi-mania." The students chorused a yes in response and class begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DONT MCFREAKING READ THIS UNLESS UR OWN OF MY DANK FRIENDS FOR GOD SAAAKESSSS

     Before lunch, two girls in the class went over to Leah's desk. He could vaguely hear them asking Leah to eat lunch with then and she nodded in agreement. Picking up her green and blue bento box with a red ribbon holding it together, they walked out of the room talking about memes and such.  
Lost in his daze about the new girl, he didn't realize that his good friend, Jack, was poking him in his shoulder until he nearly yanked it out of it's socket in frustration.  
     "C'mon, Vaughn. It's SJW sandwich today n' I'm goddamn starving!" He groaned. Vaughn didn't really have a taste for SJW sandwich since the school one is basically UWU on a piece of white bread. In his opinion, homemade SJW sandwiches with an extra topping of *TRIGGERED* is better. But that was for another time, he didn't notice that he as well was starving his balls off.

     Grabbing that shitty SJW sandwich off the school counter which is probably cleaned once a month, he proceeded to check out only to notice that the one and only new girl was in front of him too along with the two girls on either side of her. He remembered nothing about them besides that their names were Anita and Celeste and he may have been with Anita in a group project in the 5th grade. They seemed like totally "dank" people. They were all roughly the same height with Leah being slightly shorter than the two. 2/3 of the trio had a booty however, only 1/3 of them actually had breasticles.  
     Anita was a tan Memexican aprox. 5'3 or 5'4 with a rocking behind. She had very strong facial features from her t1ght jawline, prominent cheekbones, angled nose, and had bold and slightly arched eyebrows. She was attractive n' totally fucking hot. She darkish brown/ black hair that went somewhere between her the end of her shoulder blades to a half an inch under her shoulder. She also had very dark brown eyes that you could get mcfreaking lost in. All Vaughn really knew about her was that she had a completely chill aura, pretty much.  
     Celeste was an AAAAAAAAAAAsian who had tan skin and was around the same height as Anita. She had was the rackiest of the trio. She had softer features with nearly flawless skin and rounded off eyebrows which were above her monolidded black eyes. She occasionally wore black and blue glasses which hurt people's eyes and shows how blind she really is. She has a nape undercut and long hair that goes nearly to the end of her ribcage. She dyes her hair somewhat frequently and it is currently at a greenish- blue. She was fairly cute and adorable but once you know her, she has no goddamn chill. Absolutely none. None.

     'Don't pop the bony yet, Vaughn. You have yet to hold a female's hand, you straight scene wannabe.'

     The two made it over to their usual lunch table. At the table, only Malcolm, Mario, and Andrew were sitting there. Mel and Greyson were no where to be seen.  
     "Hey, where's middle part and Mel?" Jack asked.  
     "Mel's sitting with that new girl, her name was Lilly or something." Mario answered.  
     "Leah." Vaughn suddenly blurted out without realising. The others looked at him strangely but went back to choking down the UWU clusterfucks. Shit, her calves were getting to him.

     "Hi, I'm Melanie, but you can just call me Mel." she introduced herself to the trio. She was a petite Asian girl with long-ish black hair that was worn down. She had a small face with a fair complextion and very dark brown eyes. She wore a light blue tee and had a sweatshirt tied around her hips. She wore jeans and completed her outfit with a pair of tennis shoes.  
Before Leah could introduce herself as well, two other girls came over and took a seat.

     "Hey, I'm Jade LampGetRektM8. I'm in another class, nice to meet you." She had very long golden waves that went all the way to her lower back. She was very pretty and looked like a forest fairy if you were to put a flower crown on her. She had dark brown eyes and above were eyebrows much darker than her hair. Her brows almost reminded her of that one Victoria's Secret Model with how bold they were. She was wearing a white and navy striped shirt with a pair of jeans and some converse with rainbow colored laces.

     The other girl was named Kelsyee AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. She had brown hair that went past her shoulder blades and it was slighty wavy. Kelsey was also very pretty and had a wonderful smile. She also seemed to be half- Japanese with her features facial features that includes her dark brown eyes among others. She was wearing a jean romper with several pockets and a pair of white sandals with flowers lining the straps.

     "I'm Leah Flesherwoman but my full name is Pepita Leroy *spongebob sound effects* Cannibal Sweet Potato Chicken Wraps Jonas Flesherwoman. Just call me Leah." Leah has wide hips and a booty that could barely be contained by her jean shorts. She had brown hair that was slightly curled at the end. Her forehead, rumored to be as shiny as what's under King Neptune's crown, was hidden by her bangs and they went all the way down to her eyebrows. She had brown eyes and fairly long lashes. Her nose had a slight arch, similar to Anitas. She has a strong jawline as well but was slightly rounded off on the edges. She had thin lips, common in white hetero cis scum land, and had braces on her teeth. She was pretty but had a bit of quirky cuteness to her appearance.  
     Melanie, Jade, Kelsyee were squished on one side of the table and Anita, Celeste, and Leah were on the other. Throughout the lunch period, several other girls and guys alike introduced themselves to Leah. Vaughn, however, was too much off a w1mp to do anything besides frequently glance at her across the lunchroom.


End file.
